The Timeless Howl
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Supernatural AU. All Dani wants is to be a part of Santana's world. Dantana. Wolf!tana
1. The Agreement

March 18, 2016

Dani thought about numbers as she drove out of the city. Numbers and time. It had been three years since she and Santana had started dating. Three whole years, she thought with a smile. One year since she'd discovered that her girlfriend was a shapeshifter. A werewolf. Six months since Santana had admitted to Imprinting on her.

She pulled up to the big gates and pressed the button on the remote that was clipped to her visor. As she drove down the long drive to the old country house, she could hear the Pack out in the fields. She parked behind Santana's car, as always, and hopped out. The porch stairs creaked as she bounded up them, grinning when Santana's dad opened the door.

"Dani! Long time, no see!" Cris Lopez said, hugging her when she stepped into the house.

"You just saw me last week," she said, laughing.

"Far too long. Come on, dinner's almost ready. Santana's...er...she and a few of the boys are out doing Wolf things."

Dani smiled and followed him into the cavernous kitchen. He used that term, "Wolf things", a lot. He was still worried he'd frighten her off if the family was too Wolf-y around her. It amused her, because she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "Can I help with anything?" she asked when she reached Santana's mother.

Maribel gave her a hug, and passed three baskets of rolls to her. "All of us are here today, so we're eating out in the garden. If you could take those out for me."

"Sure." She carried the baskets out to the tables in the backyard. As she was setting the last one down, a line of five guys came out of the treeline carrying firewood. Each nodded at her.

The last, a blonde man with a permanent air of mischief about him, smirked at her. He dumped the logs into one of the fire pits and came over to hug her. "How's it going, Blue Human?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Fine, Collum. Are you ever going to learn my name?" she asked him.

"One day, maybe. But it took me six years to stop calling my brother 'Crying, Stinky Blob', so don't count on anything soon," he added with a wink.

"Collum, are you hitting on my girlfriend again?" Santana asked. She'd just come out of the trees with her own stack of logs, and dumped them into the last firepit.

"Not this time," Collum said. "I still have scars from the last beating you gave me."

"She hit you with a fly swatter," Dani reminded him, snickering.

"It was a hard fly swatter! And she's got a mean swing on her." He tossed his blonde hair out of his eyes and gave Dani another side-hug. "Catch you two later."

"You're not staying for dinner?" Santana asked.

"You know how I am with family gatherings…" he muttered, shrugging. With a tiny salute, he walked off.

"How is he with family gatherings?" Dani asked. This was only her third time at an actual Pack event, and she was still getting to know everyone from the three families (Lopez, Garwin, and Raize) that made up their Pack. She had, however, noticed that Collum usually had something to do during these events.

"Eh...I'll tell you later," Santana said, kissing her cheek. "How are you? Did you survive midterms?"

"I did! Without decapitating anyone, I might add. Now I get to enjoy a nice, relaxing spring break."

"Okay, you two!" Cris called, carrying out an enormous roasting pan full of some sort of meat. "Enough snuggling - it's time for dinner."

Later that evening, the two girls were cuddled under a mountain of blankets, watching Save the Last Dance. Well, Santana was watching - Dani was writing in her notebook.

"You know something?" Santana asked, glancing over. "If we were at Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure you'd be in Ravenclaw."

"Why's that?" Dani asked, glancing over with a smile.

"Because you're on break and you're studying," Santana said, gently tugging the notebook away from her.

"Hey! Give that back. I'm studying Wolf stuff, anyway, so it's not like it's schoolwork."

"You don't need to," Santana said. "You'll get it eventually."

"Or, you could -"

"Dani…."

"You could change me," Dani said, rolling over so that she was lying on top of Santana. She rested her head against the older girl's shoulder. "Seriously. It's going to happen at some point anyway. And then I'd be in on the Howl, and I wouldn't have to study all this stuff."

"You seemed to do well tonight - knowing who everyone is," Santana said.

"You know that's not all there is to it."

"I know, but…." She trailed off with a sigh.

Dani propped herself up to look down at her girlfriend. "Am I really yours?" she asked.

"Yes," Santana said earnestly.

"Then make me yours. I want to be like you, San. My mind's not going to change."

"It's… it's not that simple. There's...it's… I don't know how to explain it. Besides, the whole 'turning' experience is involved. You don't want to deal with that your senior year of college."

"Okay, then after," Dani said cheerfully. "I'm fine with waiting a little bit. After I graduate?"

Santana bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Okay. After you graduate."

Dani squeaked happily and leaned down to kiss her. "I totally love you," she said, settling back down against Santana.

This brought a smile back to Santana's face. "Love you too."

"So…. You going to tell me what was up with Collum?"

"I'll tell you if you can explain his and your epic bromance," Santana said, grinning.

"Shut it. He's the only one who's never treated me like a fragile, breakable human. It's hard not to like him - he's a goof."

"He...he was turned by one of the Atlantic wolves. When he was around fourteen, I think. His mother and father took him on vacation to Boston, and...well, I don't know the details of the story, but when they got back to the Midwest, our Pack could sense a new wolf. His parents didn't want him once they found out, but promised to keep the secret if we took him. Dad was the only one who was okay with taking him in - so he lives here with our family. He still sort of feels like an outcast."

"Oh. That's…."

"Yeah."

* * *

May 10, 2017

It was the best day of her life, even though her family hadn't been there to see it. Whatever - it's not like they'd kept in touch for the past four years. She'd made it through her final year of college, and felt like she could strangle a bear at the moment.

"Dani!" Collum yelled, picking her up and swinging her about.

"Don't break my girlfriend, bro," Santana said. She hugged Dani tightly when Collum finally set her down. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Dani said, brushing a few pink locks of hair away from her face.

"We've got to get going. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I've said goodbye to everyone. Where are we going?"

"I'm going home," Collum said. "But Santana has some sort of romantic date planned for the two of you."

Santana flicked his ear. "Spoil the surprise, why don't you?"

"It's not like I told her where you were going!"

"Children, behave," Dani said as they piled into the car.

It took them about two hours to make it back to the farm to drop Collum off. There was a shuffle when he got out, so that Santana was now in the driver's seat, and Dani was riding shotgun. Before they drove off, Collum leaned on the top of the car and passed Dani a small package wrapped in gold paper.

"Go on - open it."

"It's not going to explode, is it?" she asked, smirking at him.

He gave her a look of mock offense. "As if!"

Dani grinned and opened the box. Inside was a necklace. There was a miniature hourglass on a silver chain. "Aww, Collum! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, but they could tell he was pleased that she'd liked it. "Happy grad day, Pink Haired Human. Don't say I never got you nothin'." With that he ran off in the direction of the field.

"I will never understand y'all's bromance," Santana said, chuckling.

"So where are we going?" Dani asked, as they continued to head east.

"To a bed and breakfast that the Garwins own. I figured I'd take you away for the weekend, so we could have some alone time."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dani said, taking Santana's hand. She debated bringing up The Subject. She'd been really, really, good this past year, and hadn't badgered Santana about turning her. But now that she'd graduated, she really wanted to know. Especially if it was going to be soon.

"You're thinking way too hard and too loudly, baby," Santana said, squeezing her hand gently. "You want to talk about it?"

"What all goes into...changing someone?"

"Bite transference. Usually the shoulder, so we don't hit anything too major. The person will pass out, and stay out for about three to five days. It depends on how long it takes their body to adjust. The first day they're awake, they'll go through the first change - involuntarily. The Wolf just sort of takes over. That's about it, really."

"What's it like? Changing?"

"The first few times, it sucks. It's like...think of the worst case of hiccups you've ever had, put them all together into one giant one, then think of that, but backwards and when you open your eyes again you've got fur."

"Ouch. So when do we do it?"

"Dani," Santana began with a sigh. "All of that and you still want this?"

"Yes. Because the long term benefits far outweigh the initial discomfort. I mean it, San."

"It's just…."

"You don't want to do it," Dani said with a sigh, falling back against the seat. She let go of Santana's hand and crossed her arms, convincing herself in that instant that this wasn't actually petulance since it was serious.

"I want to do it, but I can't….I have to make sure it's going to go right."

"Like you won't actually eat me when you're just trying to bite me?"

"I could make a dirty joke right now -"

"Santana! I'm serious!"

"Sorry, right. No, I mean that I want you to be sure. This is about us, but it's not only about us. Being turned, becoming one of us, it ties you to life for a long, long time. And it ties you to other Wolves. Not just our Pack, but our Clan here in the Midwest, and the Atlantic, Pacific, and Mountain Clans too."

"You're telling this to a girl who got disowned by her entire family," Dani reminded her. "I'm totally cool with gaining a huge extended family."

"You haven't met all of them yet," Santana countered in a mumble. "Okay...how about this? One year, and if you still want to be turned, I'll do it."

Dani was silent for a moment, just staring at her girlfriend. "That's what you said last time," she said.

"No, I just said after graduation. I didn't tell you when. Give me a year - give yourself a year to think it over."

"Fine," Dani agreed after a long pause. "But if you don't, I'm going to find someone who will." She held up her hand when Santana started to argue. "No. I'm your…whatever - mate, partner, whatever. We've firmly established this. I'm not kidding, Santana. I want to be like you. I want our kids to be like us. And I want it to be you who brings me into your world, but it doesn't have to be. One year, and no more."

Santana bit her lip and nodded. "Good," she said, obviously trying to sound cheerful. "No more Wolf stuff this weekend though? We're supposed to be celebrating."

Dani smiled. "Fair enough."


	2. Promises: Broken and Kept

They had come to an agreement a year ago. One year - and if Dani still wanted to be turned, then Santana would do it.

"Fine," Dani agreed. "But if you don't, I'm going to find someone who will." She held up her hand when Santana started to argue. "No. I'm your…whatever - mate, partner, whatever. We've firmly established this. I'm not kidding, Santana. I want to be like you. I want our kids to be like us. And I want it to be you who brings me into your world, but it doesn't have to be. One year, and no more."

Santana hadn't kept her promise. Dani had given her a week to come around, but it was going nowhere. So Dani was about to keep her end of the bargain.

She knocked on the door of the old grey house and waited.

A handsome blonde man appeared a moment later, fuzzy from the screen door. "Dani! Geez, you picked the rainiest day of the year to walk. Get in here."

"Thanks, Collum," she said sidling inside. "Did you get my email?"

"I did. Look, are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

He nodded. "You'll uh…need to lie down on the floor. In here."

Dani walked into the living room to see that Collum had already laid down plastic. "How…how long will it take?"

"The bite itself? Less than a minute. But the total change takes a few days. You'll be out the whole time, though."

Dani nodded, releasing a shaky breath, and took her jacket off. She folded it carefully, and placed it on the couch with her backpack. "I'm ready," she said, lying down in the middle of the floor, and closing her eyes.

There was no noise as Collum changed. He padded over to her, and rested his head on her stomach for a long moment.

"Okay," she whispered. She could feel him over her now - his warm breath, a thin trail of saliva, the first prick of teeth….

She'd thought for sure that she would scream, but she didn't. The pain was so intense that she couldn't scream. She opened her eyes wide, and shut them again, the pain in her left shoulder doubling. A few tears escaped, and from what seemed like a long way off she could hear a crash and thundering.

The pain lessened. The grip loosened. And Dani, too weak to move, opened her eyes a fraction. There was a tumbling, snarling ball of black and gold fur running through the far side of the living room. The black wolf snapped once more at the gold one and padded over. Santana changed back then, cradling Dani in her arms.

"Dani? Dani, look at me," she said, inspecting the wound.

Dani closed her eyes.

* * *

Warmth. Warmth and softness. Dani opened her eyes, taking a moment to breathe deeply. Nothing felt different. She nearly cried, thinking it had all been for nothing.

"Santana?" she croaked.

There was a low rumble, and a wolf poked its head up over the side of the bed and nuzzled her.

Dani reached out to scratch Santana behind the ears. "It…did it…am I?" Then she heard quiet clearly in her mind,

_"Yes. The first change is the hardest - that's why I'm in wolf form. You're going to change at some point today, and I have to be able to…er…subdue you if you go all chomp-y." _

Dani fell back into the sheets. _"Can you hear me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"…I'm sorry."_

_"Me too."_


	3. Changes

Dani woke up, panting heavily. Her vision swam, and she groaned. She stumbled out of bed, head spinning, and staggered toward the door. It had been a week since she'd been turned, and it was hard. She didn't complain at all, but she was having trouble. She and Santana hadn't really talked about everything, and it was definitely putting a strain on their relationship. Not only because Dani had a feeling Santana was still mad at her (she was definitely still mad at Collum), but also because Dani didn't feel comfortable asking others about the whole "Hey, now you're a werewolf" thing. So she'd been texting Collum. Which, of course, Santana knew about. That wasn't helping either.

She leaned against the wall, panting heavily and near tears. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, and she felt someone carry her. "Hi Cassius," she whispered.

The muscular black teen set her gently in a chair without a word, and went to the refrigerator.

Dani could hear him shuffling around the kitchen, moving dishes and microwaving something.

"Here. Eat this," Cas said after a moment. He pushed a half-gallon sized dish full of pasta in front of her.

"Thanks," she groaned.

"Just a tip… eat something every other hour until you get the hang of anticipating your cravings."

"That works?"

"It'll stop you from being so hungry you're sick."

Dani nodded and continued eating.

"And I know it's none of my business, but you and Santana really need to have a come to Jesus about this whole thing. Preferably before you implode."

"I know. It's just…."

"You're afraid of an 'I told you so'? I would be, if it were me. But I don't think Santana's the type. Talk to her."

"I will."

"Sooner rather than later. I'm serious, D. I remember when I first fazed. I was a lot younger than most people who are born with the werewolf gene. Most don't turn until they're fifteen or sixteen, but I was ten. It was terrifying. And I know it's not much better if you're turned when you're older. You need to talk to her."

Dani nodded. "Okay, I will. I promise."

Cas stood and gave a little salute with his index finger before leaving.

By the time she was halfway through her penne bolognese, Dani felt much better. She looked up when the front door slammed. One thing she did have the hang of, was telling people by scent, and she knew her girlfriend was home. "San?"

"Hey," Santana said, striding into the kitchen. She moved around the large island for a few minutes, making a couple of sandwiches, before sitting down next to Dani. "How was your day?"

Dani shrugged. "I just woke up. Cass had to make my lunch - I was sort of loopy," she added, after a moment of hesitation.

Santana cringed a little. "Cravings?"

"Like whoa."

"Those will go away in a few weeks."

"Yeah, that's what…." Dani trailed off and bit her lip.

"That's what Collum said," Santana finished for her. "It's cool. I know still talk to him. He's your sire - it's to be expected."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No."

That was it. Full stop. Santana ate her sandwich while Dani finished her pasta. They washed their dishes in silence, but Santana took Dani's hand once they were done.

"Hey, let's go talk."

"Where?"

"Our room."

When they got upstairs, Santana closed and locked the door. They cuddled on the bed, listening to the rain for a while.

"I...I don't know how to control this," Dani said. "I'm afraid I'm going to like...eat someone or something if I go out in public."

"Don't worry," Santana said, kissing her. "I'll work with you on that. I'm sorry I haven't...I'm sorry I haven't been a very good teacher, exactly."

"Well, you weren't planning on having to teach me so soon," Dani said. "I get it, you were still upset. It's okay. I want us to be okay."

"We are," Santana insisted. She pulled Dani closer and look directly into her eyes. "We are. I'm not mad at you - I'm mad at Collum. And not for the reason you think," she added, seeing the look of guilt that flashed across Dani's face.

"Then why…?"

Santana sighed. "I need to tell you something. Something that...if I had told you before, this probably wouldn't have happened."

That tiny bud of fear began to bloom again inside of Dani. "What is it?"

"Calm down," Santana said, smiling. "It's not...bad, exactly. It's just complicated. You know how each Clan is made up of different Packs, right?"

"Yeah. Your family, the Garwins and the Raizes are the biggest Packs in the Midwestern Clan, but there are about… eleven other ones? Last time I checked, at least."

"Right. Well, we're not only the biggest, we're some of the most powerful. Any time a blood member - that is, a biological family member, not someone we've turned or adopted - any time one of us turns someone, we have to get permission beforehand. It keeps everyone on the same page, and theoretically ensures that no one Pack gets too powerful."

Dani sat up quickly, leaning over Santana a bit. "That's why you were stalling?" she yelped. "You were waiting for permission? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, yes and no. See, I had permission for you to be turned...just not by me. They didn't even want one of our Packs to do it."

"Who then?"

"Some clown in the Atlantic Clan. The wait was me arguing that it should be one of us. Collum knew - which is why I'm pissed at him. He thinks, since he's technically Atlantic, that it just solved the problem. But he's not recognized by them, so now they're slightly pissed. It's a hot mess."

"I wouldn't have done it if -"

"If I had grown a pair and just told you - I know. It's okay. In a way...I'm glad it happened like this. You got turned by one of us. What would've sucked is if I'd made you wait another two years, just so one of the Atlantics could do it."

Dani snuggled back down with Santana. "So...what happens now?"

"Now that you're one of us...you have to meet the Clan leaders. Sometime next month, Dad says. It'll be okay."

Dani nodded, and after a long moment asked, "Are we okay?"

**Santana held her closer. "Of course we are." **


	4. Pushing Forward

Dani sat silently in front of the leaders of the Clan. She did her best not to fidget too much, though every single atom inside her was screaming "Change! Defend yourself!" She couldn't though - morphing at this meeting would be seen as a threat. Santana had explained that multiple times, and had worked on calming techniques with her in the weeks leading up to this meeting. Dani wished she was here right now.

"You can relax, Danielle," Aaliyah Raize said. "You're not in trouble."

Dani took a few deep breaths and somehow found her voice. "What...is this, then?"

"We want to make sure you understand the severity of your decision," Adam Garwin said. "I don't want you to think I'm chastising you - that's not what we're here for. And we know Santana and her parents have done a good job at...er… bringing you up to speed on the with all of our laws and expectations. But we need to hear from you what you expect."

"I really don't know anymore," Dani admitted quietly. "I guess I expected things to be the same, just occasionally with more fur."

The adults chuckled at this. Cristobal leaned forward.

"What have you been having the most trouble with?" he asked.

"At first it was the hunger."

"Now?"

"The telepathy," Dani groaned.

They each gave her a variation on the "You Poor Bastard" look. Raize patted her on the back.

"It'll get better, trust me."

* * *

The room was silent. A few people had bolted, but a couple of others had stayed put, poised to spring into action at the first sign of trouble. They didn't really know what they would do, though. Anger was pouring off of Santana in waves.

"Leave," she growled. And it was a true growl, too - deep and menacing, from the back of her throat.

"Santana -" Collum started.

The room exploded into motion. Santana rushed Collum and pinned him to the wall. Cas and Jordan tried to pry her off while Collum struggled for breath.

"I could've killed you that day," Santana said. "I still could."

"S, let go," Cas said. "Come on, you know better! Let him go."

The two boys managed to free Collum from Santana's grip and stood between them.

"Come on, Santana," Collum gasped. "You know why I did it."

"Oh, I know exactly why you did it," Santana spat.

"Dani's gay! And totally in love with you! You can't really think I was trying to -"

"You knew I couldn't turn her! You knew I didn't want her to be turned, and you went behind my back."

"No, she went behind your back. And I did you a favor. Otherwise, she would've been Atlantic, and you know they wouldn't have let her come back to the Midwest for years - not until she matured. They wouldn't want one of "their own" out of their sight, Imprint or no. Now, everything's fine. Sure, my real Clan's pissed, but they know they have to blame it on the rogue bastard Wolf they didn't want, rather than your Pack."

"That's not the point, Collum!"

"Then what is? Because from where I'm standing, you've got it pretty good. Your mate is here with you, and she's happy."

Santana stood there, brimming with barely suppressed rage. "Just leave, Collum."

"I can't," he said gently. "I can feel how scared she is. I can't leave. We're connected, and I have a responsibility to her."

Santana snorted. "Since when do you give a shit about responsibility."

"Since I turned your girlfriend into one of us," he snapped.

Jordan moved fast, catching Santana around the waist. "Whoa, no," he grunted as she struggled to get to Collum.

"Enough!"

The room went still again. Barton Raize, Aaliyah's husband and Jordan's father, walked into the kitchen then. He stood glaring at the group.

"Hate him all you want, Santana," he said in a low grumble. "But what's done is done. And you will not resort to violence without reason. You are in control right now, because if you weren't, you would have phased. Stop acting like a child. And you," he said, glaring at Collum, "You will wait outside, and out of Santana's sight. No more excuses," he said, when Collum opened his mouth to argue. "Santana has every right to be angry with you. A measure of gratitude towards you would not be out of the question, but anger is winning for now. Go outside. Santana, go upstairs - they've finished."

Collum spared Santana one last glance before he obeyed.

Santana, for her part, didn't look at him at all. She sprinted up the stairs, only pausing to nod respectfully to the Clan leaders as they passed. She was relieved to find Dani looking calm and more or less happy when she entered their room.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Fine. But listen… I need you to make up with Collum. Please," she said, seeing the dark look that passed over Santana's face. "I need you two to at least be at mildly civil if I can get this whole telepathy thing down. And I know for a fact that you've been driving the rest of the Pack crazy with your hate thoughts at each other," she added with a smile. "I know you want to hate him because you can't hate me, but this is my fault too. And you miss him."

"I do not."

"You do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"I caught you staring at a picture of the two of you playing paintball," Dani said. "You can't hate him forever."

Santana deflated a bit, and Dani pulled her into a hug.

"Can I at least hate him for another few weeks?" Santana whined.

"Two, and then I'm locking the two of you in a room until you're better."

"Because that's a safe option with two werewolves…."

Dani pulled away, smiling. "Let me go assure him that I'm still in one piece, and then you and I are going on a run."

**Santana kissed her and nodded.**


	5. Joining the Howl

_**One Year Later**_

The earth shifted and squished beneath her paws as she ran. Training would be over, after tonight. She'd no longer be a "newborn" Wolf, but part of the Pack and officially Santana's mate. She slowed, sniffing the wind. Her green eyes scanned the treeline, but she was following her nose. Sight was for rookies - you learned that the world was infinitely more colorful when "viewed" through the other senses. The world around her was a playscape of scents and noises. She concentrated on blocking out the other Wolves who were trying to distract her. The whole telepathy thing had always been her weak point, but she was good enough at it that she could concentrate on the two voices that matched the two smells she was tracking.

One was young - bright blue and strong. That was Santana. Santana was easy to pick out, no matter where she was or how many other Wolves were around. She was hers, and that connection won out over all others.

The other scent was old - deep, burnt red and muted. Understated. This one was harder to find. It was a complex thing, something that blended in some places and shouted loudly in others. It was old, and cunning, and she knew that if she didn't find them soon, the old smell would break off from Santana's and she would've failed the test.

Dani headed east, brown fur rustling in the the breeze as she ran. She knew she was getting close, and turned onto the rockier ground after another few minutes. She slowed down, the two smells getting stronger the closer she got to the cliffs. Their voices were loud now - louder than the rest of the Pack. She stopped just at the treeline, spotting Santana and another Wolf sitting resting comfortably on the rocks.

"_Welcome, Danielle," _ the old Wolf said. "_Come closer, child."_

"_Hello, Madigan," _Dani said. She sat just in front of Santana and the old Wolf.

"_You have had an interesting year," Madigan said. "You know who I am?"_

"_The leader of all the Clans."_

"_It is true. As the oldest Wolf on this continent, I am, in some respects, your king. The 'leader' as you accurately summarized. And you have come here today to be recognized. You are no longer a newborn, Danielle. Your actions in Wolf form will forever be held accountable under Clan Law. Do you understand this?"_

"_Yes, Madigan." _She knew what was next, and allowed all of the voices of the other Wolves to come flooding back into her mind.

"_Very well. You may join the Howl."_

You couldn't really tell, in Wolf form, but Dani knew Santana was smiling. She could also feel Collum's presence, just a few miles away. She threw her head back and howled.

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
